Newsflash!
by corlando
Summary: As Summer drags on, a late night news report spurs Castle to action. Rated T for violent images.
1. Chapter 1

Richard Castle slouched in his big leather chair in the family room of his beach house. He thought ruefully about how mocking the term "family room" seemed when there wasn't one to fill it. Alexis was still at Princeton's summer program and his mother was off doing summer stock, each having the time of their lives. As much as Castle appreciated that his family was happy, it just seemed to exacerbate his own loneliness.

It was August and the summer just seemed to drag on. He went to the Hamptons to finish his book and for the most part he had. Every few days he received an e-mail for edits or revisions but the serious work was done. With some minor changes the book would be published on time making everyone happy, especially Gina. As he stared at the muted 50" plasma screen he almost smirked. That he ever believed that he and Gina could spend a summer together peacefully, if not happily was further proof of how delusional he had been. Yes, they had spent hours talking on the phone that night. He had expected to find his demanding ex-wife and current publisher on the other end of that line. Instead the conversation had been friendly. She was trying to help him out of his funk and get him writing. It had almost felt like when they first met. Gina was a smart and beautiful woman. Asking her to accompany him seemed like a welcomed distraction.

Unfortunately she was more than smart and beautiful. You could add on difficult, impatient, and self-absorbed. It took less than a weekend for them to start sniping at each other. He ended up promising her that with a little more quiet time he would have three new chapters in her hands by mid June. She was in a car on the way back to the city by the end of the week. It was enough incentive for him to actually write those chapters and continue along at that pace until the story was complete.

Now that the work was done, there was nothing left to distract him. Nothing to hold his focus. Castle thought about going back to the city but with Alexis and Martha still away it wasn't that appealing. What would he do there? Heck, what was he doing here? The new book would come out in about a month but he really didn't' deal with many of those details. He'd have some PR events and book signings. He'd do some interviews and photo shoots but really he just went where he was told and played the role of charming author. It didn't take much effort and even less thought.

He considered going back to the precinct and his heart flip-flopped. He wanted to go back. He missed the cases, the camaraderie. He missed feeling a part of a team. And as much as he fought against the thought he knew he missed her. But what was there to look forward to? It had been over two months. He chastised himself that he should be over this by now. Castle rarely had trouble moving on from a relationship. Sure, his divorces had hurt but he and Beckett certainly weren't married. They didn't even have _that _kind of relationship. Maybe that was the problem. If it had been an actual breakup at least he would have the memories of one to look back on. Instead all he had were what ifs and missed opportunities. The problem was he hadn't realized how much he wanted _that_ kind of relationship with Kate Beckett until it was too late. Suddenly he knew that going back and seeing her happy with Demming would hurt just as much as it had back in May.

As he listened to the waves through the open French doors he stared blankly at the silent TV screen as the 11 o'clock news began. At first the words on the screen almost didn't register. When they did he quickly grabbed the remote to turn on the sound. "NYPD Police Officer Gunned Down" was what the caption screamed and the story suddenly had his unwavering attention.

He had missed the beginning of the story but caught up fairly quickly. "…the female detective was shot in the line of duty this evening during a routine investigation. The name of the officer is being withheld until her family has been notified but we are told she is currently in critical condition." Suddenly Castle could feel his heart pounding and couldn't catch his breath. He scrambled through the beach house desperately searching for his cell phone.

xxxxxx

_**This is the first time I've written a story. It will probably only be two parts unless inspiration (which wouldn't let me sleep until I wrote this) strikes again and sends me more. The second part should update fairly quickly. As they say, reviews are like chocolates. Perhaps not necessary in life but they make it so much more enjoyable. Please press the little button and let me know what you think, good or bad. Thanks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kate Beckett stared in confusion at her phone. It had been a long day, a long week really. This last case, the murder of a mother and her young daughter had been grueling. Any case involving the death of a child was difficult. But the five year old crumpled like a bloodied rag doll next to her mother was horrifying. The murder weapon, a machete, lay sticky with blood from tip to handle next to a half crushed dollhouse on their living room floor. The child's toy destroyed during the struggle along with two lives.

They'd caught the killer, the mother's ex-boyfriend. Of course he'd tried to blame it on her current boyfriend, then her brother, even her neighbor. He might as well have thrown in Santa Claus and the tooth fairy. But in the end Beckett had broken him down. They'd gotten a confession. Arrested their man. But the system had worked too little too late. The victim took out a restraining order against him weeks earlier. Kate walked out of the precinct thinking how little good it had done the woman and child.

She wandered home after another 12 plus hour day and took a shower trying to wash away the vision of the bloodied bodies on that living room floor. Her refrigerator bare, she didn't even feel like picking up the phone to order in. She simply slipped under the covers, closed her eyes and tried to shut out the world.

Kate was awakened by the sound of her ringing phone. She looked over at the clock. 11:12pm. What day was it? Was she on call tonight? Her mind was still fuzzy as she picked up the phone and looked at the screen. She froze.

Castle. Was she dreaming? She hadn't spoken to him in over two months. Not since he walked out of the precinct with his blonde ex-wife on his arm leaving her standing there, co-workers watching, feeling… ugh. Why was he calling her at eleven something at night? Then her heart jumped a bit. Maybe there was something wrong…with Alexis, or Martha, or with him. She hit the button. "Beckett" she said out of reflex.

"Oh thank God" was what she heard on the other end.

"Castle? Is that you? Is everything OK?" She heard him let out a shaky breath.

"Is everything OK?" he repeated back. "Are _you _OK? You're not hurt?" He sounded rattled.

"Castle, I'm fine. What's going on?" Now she was confused. What was this all about?

"I was watching the news. They said a female police detective had been shot. I, I panicked."

She sat there staring into the darkness, phone to her ear. "Oh" was all she could manage. She didn't know what to say. She got a strange feeling in her chest. He cared. Well of course he cared. It was her inner sarcastic voice talking now. He cares that you're not dead. You were friends. Don't read anything more into it.

"You know I'm not the only female detective on the force, Castle." The words came out of her mouth before she could stop them and they sounded a bit harsher than she'd meant them to. She began to wonder who the officer was and made a mental note to call in when she got off the phone.

"Yes Detective. I am aware. But you have to admit that you are definitely in the minority." Hearing her voice was helping him calm down, feel more like himself. A bit like old times. "So…how are you?"

"I'm good" she replied wondering why it felt like her heart was hammering in her chest. "And you?"

"Good. I'm good." The silence stretched on. Why was this so awkward, he thought. They were friends, weren't they?

"So, how's the book going?" She didn't know what else to say but she wasn't ready to hang up just yet.

"The book? It's good. Actually it's finished. Well, almost finished. Every time I think I'm done Gina sends me another e-mail asking for one more revision but really, its mostly done." He walked out onto the patio. Looking out over the moonlit ocean, listening to her voice on the other end of the line. It just brought up everything he'd fought all summer to repress. He wished she were here.

"So Gina's back in the city?" Oh God. Did that sound as needy as she thought it did. What was the matter with her?

"Gina? Yeah, she went back as soon as she was sure I was writing. She's always gotten bored with this place pretty quickly." He took a deep breath and said what he was thinking before he could stop himself. "So, how was your beach vacation?" The second the words left his mouth he wished he could take it back. The last thing he wanted to hear was how wonderful her vacation had been screwing Tom _damn_ Demming. A knot formed in his stomach as he waited for her response.

"My beach vacation?" The question took her by complete surprise. "Ah, it didn't happen" she said slowly.

"Oh?" and suddenly he felt hopeful. "Postponed for another time then?"

"No" was her simple, quiet reply. Part of her wanted to say more. Tell him they'd broken up but she was afraid he'd ask more questions. Castle was always asking questions. She wasn't ready to tell him that she'd ended things with Tom. That she'd done it before he'd left for the Hamptons. He might ask why. She didn't want to lie to him again but she wasn't prepared to answer.

She scrambled to change the subject. "So, will you be staying in the Hamptons past Labor Day?"

He swore his heartbeat sounded even louder than it had before. He even felt the corners of his mouth start to turn slightly upward. "Actually I was thinking about coming back before then. Any chance the NYPD could still use a hand from its top consultant?"

"Oh please. _Top consultant?_ Really Castle, I see your ego hasn't gotten any smaller while you've been gone. I don't know how many _consultants_ the NYPD has but do you really think you'd be at the top of that list?"

"Detective, you mock my efforts? Perhaps I've been away so long that you've forgotten how my expertise has helped your closure rate." He was baiting her. Silently praying that she'd play along.

Kate chuckled lightly. When was the last time she'd done that? "You'll find we've had one heck of a case closure rate this summer Castle. I'm not so sure you can keep up with us."

And there it was. The opening he'd been hoping for without realizing it. "Do you have any numbers to back that up, Detective?"

"I'm sure I can come up with a list that could even put your ego in its place. You should stop in and remind yourself what a real days work is like." She held her breath awaiting his response.

"I'll just have to do that Beckett. But make sure you have that list handy. I may require proof of your supposed accomplishments without my presence." He could almost see her rolling her eyes as he looked out over the sand.

"I think its time to say goodnight now Castle. Some of us have to get up and go to work in the morning."

"Goodnight then Detective. Pleasant dreams."

Kate Beckett ended the call and began to dial the station. It felt odd. Even though she was calling in to find out who the injured officer was, she felt lighter than she had in months.

Castle practically bounced on the balls of his feet as he locked up the house and made his way to bed. He needed to get some sleep. Tomorrow he had some packing to do.

xxxxx

_*I know its not very long but that is my take on how they could come back together at the start of season three with their friendship intact and the possibility of more. This just seemed to be where it wanted to end. If inspiration strikes me I'll add on to this at a later time but unless that happens I'll consider this story complete. I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know either way. FYI, the crime in the beginning was inspired by a real crime that happened a few towns over from me. Just frightening. Please review and thanks for reading._


End file.
